Vanderhill
Their aesthetics of architecture and clothing align on the western medieval style. ''Legends & Fortune: Civil War In a bid for sovereignty, Vanderhill has broken off from the Empire. Their religious beliefs and ideologies conflicted with the established state, and with the death of the Emperor, they see no reason to uphold any treatises. They now seek independence and there are even rumors of an attempt to seize more territory. Legends & Fortune: Regrowth'' With the death of the Teyrna from the Dark Lord's wrath, Vanderhill has became more humble and the Teryn finds himself desiring to side with the rest of the Lionsdale Empire. Their isolation is beginning to change.They were a kingdom that kept themselves isolated from the Lionsdale empire until recently. In agreement of an arranged marriage between their princes and princesses, they would align themselves with the empire. It will be a mark in history that will finally unite their two forces. History The formation of Vanderhill came into play as humans who desired isolation and unification from the other races of the land. Through the blessings of the God of Humankind, Aliac, they were able to create their own kingdom that would show great success. 1,500BCW: Vanderill witnessed the unifcation of Visgird, and the formation of the Liosndale Empire. They resisted this unifcation and didn't involve themselves with the first Emperor. Over hundreds of years, they continue to stay isolated. The King, also known as the Tyren past on his lineage of his own children as the Emperor did the same. 60BCW: The current Tyren by the name of Gorgican claimed the crown and power of this massive kingdom. He has has ran the country with an iron fist, isolating his kingdom from the outside world, but also spent time liberating the world from evil forces. Culture The Kingdom has very defined class system, and believes in the chast way of society. If you are a citizen of Vanderhill, you are born into your predetermined destiny.Everyone outside of nobility seems to usually work in professions such as artisans or farmers. Politics Vanderhill is a monarchy that has always been ran by the Girathiel family. Their king-like figure is referred as the "Teyrn" and the queen is referred as the "Teyrna". The king gets his ideologies and guidance from the church. The royal family is usually assisted by a dozen noble families of the kingdom. Vanderhill is also a kingdom that is known for its extreme laws in place, and they are enforced ruthlessly. Some of their laws include the banning of all creatures of the night, dark / demonic / cruses / magic and underworlders within Vanderhill's walls. Thievery, treason, and many other unlawful acts are not accepted, and the consequences can be fatal. Any of this kind of behavior found in their kingdom could result in a punishment of a life in a dungeon or even death. Although they allow animal creatures and people of the arcanic into the kingdom, they still discriminate and often exclude those races from all forms of politics. They also have a distaste for most magic, and only believe in the ways of the Aliac: i.e Holy Magic. The king gets his ideologies and guidance from the church, and their military force is called the "Holy Crown". Diversity Only a few types of races can be spotted here. Vanderhill is composed of mostly humans, with a small number of light elves. Other races are little to none. Religion The Alician Religion is the only religion that is accepted in this Kingdom. They believe in the preservation of justice and purifying the negatively aligned races of the world. They are known for their extensive use of Holy Magic, a divine essence power. Military Their military force is called the "Holy Crown". Notable Places House of Balanche The main house that the head of the Balanche family lives. Category:LOCATIONS Category:WEST